Botanical classification/cultivar designation: Calibrachoa sp. cultivar xe2x80x98Wescadarkbluexe2x80x99.
The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Calibrachoa plant, botanically known as Calibrachoa sp., and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Wescadarkbluexe2x80x99.
The new Calibrachoa is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Sudlohn-Oeding, Germany. The new Calibrachoa originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor of a proprietary selection of Calibrachoa identified as code number 99 FA 228, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Calibrachoa identified as code number 99 FA 132, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Calibrachoa was discovered and selected by the Inventor in 1999 in a controlled environment in Sudlohn-Oeding, Germany as a single plant within the resulting progeny from the cross-pollination.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings at Sudlohn-Oeding, Germany since 1999, has shown that the unique features of this new Calibrachoa are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.
Plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Wescadarkbluexe2x80x99 have not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity and daylength without, however, any variance in genotype.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Wescadarkbluexe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Wescadarkbluexe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Cascading and uniform growth habit.
2. Freely branching habit, dense and bushy.
3. Large flower size.
4. Numerous dark violet-colored flowers.
Plants of the cultivar Wescadarkblue can be compared to plants of the female parent selection. In side-by-side comparisons conducted in Sudlohn-Oeding, Germany, plants of the new Calibrachoa differed from plants of the female parent selection in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Calibrachoa had smaller and narrower leaves than plants of the female parent selection.
2. Plants of the new Calibrachoa had larger flowers than plants of the female parent selection.
3. Plants of the new Calibrachoa and the female parent selection differed in flower color as plants of the female parent selection had red purple-colored flowers.
Plants of the cultivar Wescadarkblue can be compared to plants of the male parent selection. In side-by-side comparisons conducted in Sudlohn-Oeding, Germany, plants of the new Calibrachoa differed from plants of the male parent selection in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Calibrachoa had a more uniform plant form than plants of the male parent selection.
2. Plants of the new Calibrachoa had shorter internodes than plants of the male parent selection.
3. Plants of the new Calibrachoa had larger flowers than plants of the male parent selection.
Plants of the new Calibrachoa can also be compared to plants of the Calibrachoa cultivar Wesviolet, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 12,584. In side-by-side comparisons conducted in Sudlohn-Oeding, Germany, plants of the new Calibrachoa differed from plants of the cultivar Wesviolet in the following characteristics:
1. Leaves of plants of the new Calibrachoa were broader and lighter green in color than leaves of plants of the cultivar Wesviolet.
2. Plants of the new Calibrachoa had larger flowers with larger sepals than plants of the cultivar Wesviolet.
3. Flowers of plants of the new Calibrachoa were darker violet in color than flowers of plants of the cultivar Wesviolet.